


Rememberance

by Effystar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: Veteran Day for Steven Rogers.





	Rememberance

As the day drew closer he logged on to the laptop and went straight to the website leaving his usual donation of $1000 and buying his poppy hoping with international shipping it would arrive in time for the 11th of November.

Every year he made a point of going to the veterans events with one little to change to his outfit.

A single red poppy pinned to his pressed uniform

A single significant thing that was nowhere near enough to remember the powerful woman that Peggy Carter was.

But every year with out fail he put it on and wore it with pride for the lady who believed in him, the lady that never stopped remembering him, the lady who got to live her life.


End file.
